Cake Mix
by FireZodiac
Summary: Duo gets Heero covered in flour and Heero gets revenge.


Just something I came up with when working on another fic which should be up in the New Year. Hopefully.  
  
Anyways, don't own Gundam Wing, the characters or anything like that. Just play with them.  
  
Pairings 3x4. 2+1 and I suppose hinted 1+2.  
  
"There! Give it another twenty minutes and it'll be ready," Quatre said as he closed the door to the small oven.  
  
The pilots were in yet another safe house and to pass time between missions Duo had managed to talk Quatre into making a cake with him. Just what said cake would taste like once it was done was questionable but after spending over an hour preparing it (Duo and baking did not go well together) Quatre wasn't about to let a little thing like murdered taste buds stop him from being enthusiastic about it. He'd even managed to get Trowa to help a bit, though mostly he'd been left with tidying up the mess they'd made along the way and guarding the bowl holding the remainder of the cake mix from Duo's wandering fingers.  
  
"You mean we only have twenty minutes to prepare ourselves for this latest monstrosity Maxwell's decided to unleash upon our poor, unsuspecting stomachs?"  
  
Wufei had walked into the kitchen during the last few minutes of preparing the cake mix and was currently sitting at the kitchen table and watching the oven with false- apprehension.  
  
Duo pouted from his seat on the counter. "No one's forcing you to eat it Wu-man and I'll have you know it's going to taste delicious."  
  
"Maxwell my name is Wufei, not Wu-man. How many times am I going to have to say it before it worms its way into that thick skull of yours."  
  
Duo hopped down from the counter and latched himself round Wufei's shoulders, "Oh you know you love it really."  
  
"MAXWELL!!!"  
  
Quatre giggled and moved to the relatively safe area of Trowa's arms as Wufei leapt up from his seat and proceeded to chase the laughing Duo round and round the small kitchen.  
  
Ingredients wobbled from where they were precariously perched on the counters and table. "Duo, Wufei be careful something might-"  
  
The world froze. Birds stopped singing, dogs stopped in mid-bark and the two running pilots' feet were suddenly glued to the ground.  
  
Heero had just stepped into the kitchen. At the same time the half-full bag of flour that had been seated on a shelf by the door had been knocked by Duo and subsequently, due to the forces of gravity, fallen. All over Heero.  
  
The Wing pilot was covered from head to foot in flour. His dark hair was streaked with white dust, his skin looked like it belonged to a badly designed ghost and his clothes were a mess. If it had been anyone else it would have been funny. Unfortunately, it was Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, the now pissed off Perfect Soldier. His Prussian eyes locked onto the horrified Duo.  
  
Wufei quickly moved away from the braided pilot as Heero stepped forward. Duo backed away as far as he could but unfortunately came into rather unwanted contact with the counter behind him. His hands raised in automatic defence. "Now Heero, buddy. it was an accident. I mean I didn't mean it, well obviously I didn't mean it." His babbling died down when Heero came to a stop directly in front of him and grabbed his braid. "Heero? Heero I-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Quatre considered intervening but was held back by Trowa wrapping his arms around him. Looking up he was surprised to see the Heavy Arms pilot actually looked amused. "What.?" He quieted at a gesture from Trowa and went back to watching Duo and Heero.  
  
Duo felt his head being pulled backwards until he was leaning, off balanced, over the counter facing Heero. In any other situation he'd have found this an immense turn on however the murderous look on Heero's face was more effective than any cold shower. Heero leaned over him and stared him in the eyes for a minute, one of the longest in Duo's life, before moving away. He looked back at Duo as he was heading through the door and said "I'll be in the shower for at least an hour," and then left.  
  
Duo blinked amazed that he was being let off that lightly. A quick glance at Quatre and Wufei let him know that he wasn't the only one confused but when he looked at Trowa.  
  
"Trowa what-"  
  
"Stand up."  
  
They all turned to look at the tall pilot in confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
Trowa gave them a slight smile, "Stand up, you'll understand."  
  
Shrugging, Duo did as he was told and was about to demand an explanation when he felt something cold drip onto his neck. 'What the.?' Reaching back his eyes widened as his hand came into contact with his braid. His dripping, cake mix covered braid. Whirling round he stared for a moment at the bowl that had held the remaining cake mix before growling and launching himself through the door and up the stairs towards the safe house bathroom with a cry of:  
  
"YUY! IF YOU AREN'T OUT OF THAT BATHROOM IN TEN MINUTES OR LESS THEN I'M PICKING THE LOCK!!!!!!"  
  
**********  
  
Fifteen minutes later Heero had left the bathroom and a grumbling Duo had entered. An hour later and four pilots looked up as Heero entered the living room. Quatre quickly hid his face in Trowa's chest to keep from laughing and Wufei smirked. Duo glared at him from where he was standing. "That was uncalled for you know, I mean death threats and guns I can understand, but dipping my braid in cake mix!"  
  
Heero's face gave no hint of emotion as he answered evenly, "I felt you'd prefer that to me using the scissors that were beside the bowl."  
  
Duo gasped. "You wouldn't have!" He grabbed his braid as if to check Heero hadn't managed to somehow cut it off without him noticing. "Even you wouldn't be that mean as to cut off my braid!"  
  
Heero gave a small, evil smile. "Who said anything about your braid?" He allowed his eyes to quickly move over Duo's clothes before he turned and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Three pilots stared after him in stunned silence. Their moves dropping and eyes widening at the implications of what had just been said by Heero Yuy. Heero Yuy, Heero I-may-have-no-sense-of-humour-but-I-know-129-ways-to-kill- you-with-a-teaspoon Yuy. Three pilots.  
  
Quatre after about half a second burst into uncontrollable waves of laughter. Rolling around from side to side and clutching his arms to his stomach laughter. After the dazed silence had passed and the others had managed to drag their eyes away from the space that had been occupied by Heero to look at him he managed to raise a hand to point at Duo. "You-you-your FACE!!!" He collapsed back into laughter. Trowa allowed himself to smile and he hugged Quatre closer to him. Wufei let out a short laugh and Duo, after a moment, let out a happy grin before bouncing off to look over Deathscythe. Quatre and Trowa were watching each other at the time but Wufei saw the small flash of pride that lit the braided teen's eyes. 'Well done Yuy, perhaps you're more human than you give yourself credit for.'  
  
The End  
  
Hope you liked! 


End file.
